Plastic bags are commonly used for holding refuse and other material. Such bags come in various forms. One common bag is manufactured from an extruded tube of plastic, typically polyethylene, which includes a multiplicity of heat sealed welds and perforated separation lines separating the individual bags. The tube of plastic is gussetted, folded, and wound into a roll so that individual bags can be dispensed one at a time by tearing the leading bag from the roll at a perforated separation line.
In the case of a refuse bag, it is often desirable to secure the contents by tying the bag after it has been filled. Separate ties or straps may be provided for this purpose but this is not optimal since the ties can be misplaced and it is often cumbersome to hold a full bag while attempting to apply the tie.
A number of attempts have been made to provide a plastic refuse bag which is formed in such a way that the bag itself includes integral flaps or ties which can be used to tie the bag closed. Representative examples of such constructions are shown in Gim U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,712 and Greyvenstein U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,110.
The present invention provides a roll of plastic bags which are easily dispensed and opened, and which include integrally formed portions at their open ends which can be used to tie the bag after it has been filled.